


Ben Solo in the streets Kylo Ren in the sheets

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Redeemed Ben Solo, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: Read the title, read the tags.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ben Solo in the streets Kylo Ren in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, bookmark, or kudos if you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ben Solo, formerly known as Kylo Ren to most, redeemed supreme leader of the First Order, now grey jedi and senator.

As Ben got home after a long day on the floor he took a deep breath and smiled, looking around himself, he didn’t bother calling out for his wife knowing exactly where she was. he started to take off his shoes, Rey only had one rule for their bedroom, no shoes, he left everything else on then entered the bed room. “Hello sweetheart, how was your day?” Ben asked the question as he shut the door. Rey couldn’t answer the question as she had a gag in her mouth, her hands cuffed to the headboard, she looked at Ben with relief but also annoyance, probably because he was over two hours late and she was tied to the bed naked.

It seemed Kylo still enjoyed restraining his wife.

“Well you can’t really answer that, now can you,” said Kylo, stalking closer to the bed, “Now lets see if you’ve been good.” he reached between Rey's legs and felt her damp center, rubbing gently on her clit. Rey moaned through her gag, Kylo smirked and pulled the gag away, “Did you like that Rey, have you been waiting for me all day?”

“Yes yes yes Kylo please,” Rey started to babble, bucking her hips against his fingers.

“No I don’t think so,” Kylo said, clicking his tongue, withdrawing his hand and putting in front of Rey's mouth, his fingers still lightly coated in her slick, “Suck.” and Rey did obediently, moaning when he pressed down on her tongue. “That’s my good girl.” 

“Kylo please fuck me, please,” Rey whines, slightly breathless as Kylo takes his fingers out of her mouth.

“Of course sweetheart, I’ll fuck you, but the night’s still young and I’m just getting started,” Kylo replies witha wicked grin. He moves his hand back down to Rey’s center, this time entering two fingers into her wet heat. Rey moaned loudly and unabashedly without her gag as Kylo continued to finger her, his thumb on her clit. “Oh you really like that don’t you sweetheart, you look like you're about to come.”

“Yes, Kylo please, let me come, please-” Rey says, cutting herself with a sharp breath then a moan as Kylo adds another finger.

“Alright, I’m going to give you a choice since you’ve been so good, you can either come now or you can come later, but you can only come once tonight,” Kylo says, continuing his movements. Rey lets out a whine, her pleasure addled brain trying to decide between the two choices.

“Later, later Kylo,” Rey lets out between pants, “Please stop.” Kylo stops his movements and withdraws his hand, resting it on Rey’s stomach instead.

“Good choice little one, now the fun can truly begin,” Kylo says leaning in to kiss his wife.


End file.
